The One Who Holds My Heart
by bambii46
Summary: Kagome hears something she doesn't like, now Inuyasha must tell her who really holds his heart.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way ): I have no money!! Don't sue!!

The One Who Holds My Heart

Kagome looked around as she climbed out of the well onto the grassy forest ground. No one was expecting her until the next day and so she was surprised to hear the familiar voice of Inuyasha. She followed the source of the voice until she was standing behind a tree, looking at an all too familiar scene.

Inuyasha was standing in front of Kikyo by a tree talking. Kagome's heart stopped. _'Of course he would be with Kikyo while I'm gone."_ Kagome thought bitterly. She was about to reveal herself to the hanyou and the undead miko when she heard Inuyasha speak.

"My heart belongs to only one woman Kikyo," the hanyou was saying. "You're a powerful ally and very beautiful…" Before Kagome could hear the rest of what he was telling the miko, she ran back to the well, tears streaming down her face.

"…but Kagome is the one who accepted me for who and what I am rather than what I could be. That's why I can't keep seeing you anymore. I don't want to hurt Kagome any more than I already have." Inuyasha said to the undead priestess who stood before him.

"So are you saying that you have forgotten your promises to me?" Kikyo replied icily. It was clear that the miko wasn't going to let her former lover go without a fight. "Is she really that much more important to you than your honor?"

"Kikyo, I promise to still defeat Naraku. I haven't forgotten how he deceived us both, but I can't go to hell with you. It would be unfair to leave Kagome after all that she's done for me." Inuyasha tried to reason with her.

"Very well then. If her well being and feelings are so important to you, than I guess I'll have no choice but to let you stay with her. However, remember this Inuyasha, if you fail to kill Naraku and get my vengeance, I _will_ be taking you to hell with me. I don't intend to let you get off unscathed." the undead miko said stonily. And with that, she walked off with her soul collector following close behind.

Inuyasha let out a deep breath. He had expected more of a fight from Kikyo, but then again, _he_ sure wasn't complaining. It was then he smelt the faint scent of salty tears. Inuyasha recognized the scent of Kagome's sadness immediately. It was quite possibly the one scent he hated above all others because it meant that _she_ was upset, and he couldn't stand it when she was unhappy. It was the main reason he had decided to cut things off with Kikyo.

Inuyasha raced toward the scent of tears and made it just in time to see Kagome climb back into the well to her own time. He followed after her and pulled her hand back just as she was about to make it to the door of the well shrine.

Kagome felt his restraining hand and turned to face him. She was furious that he had the nerve to try and make her come back with him after just complimenting Kikyo and telling her that he loved only her. But just before she could let all her frustrations out on the hanyou, Kagome found her lips colliding with his as he held her in a tight embrace.

Inuyasha held her still as she tried to pull away. He wasn't about to lose her after just explaining to Kikyo why he needed to stay with the miko from the future. Eventually he felt her relax and kiss him back. Inuyasha was in heaven. He could have stayed that way forever, but instead he pulled away and wiped the tears from the eyes of the woman who held his heart.

As Kagome looked up to see the amber eyes of the man she loved, the man who had broken her heart so many times, and the man who she would always stand beside no matter what the consequences might be, she felt all her anger melt away. How could she stay angry at him when it was her idea to stay with him regardless of the fact that his heart belonged to someone else?

"Why are you crying?" Inuyasha asked. Had she heard the conversation he had with Kikyo? Did she not reciprocate his feelings?

"I heard what you said to Kikyo. About how you only love one woman and that she's beautiful and powerful and so much better than I could ever hope to be." Kagome replied sullenly.

Her reply completely baffled Inuyasha. "What are you talking about?"

Kagome was starting to feel her blood boil again. Was he really going to keep trying to lie to her? Didn't he realize she had heard everything had he had said? "Don't try to lie to me! I heard what you said! Your heart belongs to-"

"You" Inuyasha cut her off. "My heart belongs to you, Kagome. Always has and always will."

"But what about Kikyo? I thought you were just saying how much you loved her?"

"I did love her once, or at least I thought I did. But that was a long time ago, and even then she didn't truly accept me. Not the way you do. I love you Kagome. More than I ever loved anyone before."

Kagome's eyes started to fill with tears of joy as she looked into his eyes. She could tell he wasn't lying. "I love you too, Inuyasha. I love you so much that it hurts sometimes."

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I never meant to hurt y-" Inuyasha was cut off as Kagome cover his lips with her own. His arms once again wrapped around her waist as he held her in an even tighter embrace than the first.

"It's okay, Inuyasha. It's okay because I love you and that will never change, no matter how much you hurt me."

And with that, the two lovers shared another passionate kiss, knowing that the other held their heart, but wouldn't ever break them.

a/n: Well, that was my VERY FIRST EVER attempt at a one-shot Inuyasha fanfic. I'll probably end up revising and editing it later but for now I hope you enjoyed it! And PLEASE don't forget to review!!!


End file.
